User talk:Fingernails
Signature Yeah, I caught on to that... so I changed it back. ~X( lol http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Haha you are like the 250,000,000,000,001 person that tells me that!!! it´s beggining to sicken me haha just kidding......... its not sickening me out its just that i look in the mirror and say, in some way I would love Stephenie to never have written those books; but in most of the way I LOVE THEM !!!!!! haha sorta bipolar no???? sorry. I would like to ask you somethin´,,,, how do you make that thing of signatures in the twi-wiki like yours, it is amazing, like LunaBella´s and many others???? Signatures SOo I make the signatures like in paint you mean, I upload the image to the twilightsagawiKI? It would be a pleasure for you to create me one The pictures. well the pictures,, the first one (last one on my talk page edit) was when I was almost 12; I didnt have any nice image from me til the others one I uploaded cause my body used to look so rangy and skinny; i had to work out a lot, have special diets, braces put on me, and get a haircut. The second and the first image (in your sequence) are before and after the haircut, you can see me in the second one (middle) with longer hair, also in the second one I was tightening my arm muscles, and in the first one I didnt cause imagine tensing your muscles during a runway presentation. You can see my forehead in the first and last one, similarity,,,,the angle of picture is like upwards. Also in the first one I have tons of gel that darkens hair a lot. People change a lot between 11 and 15. So that÷s me, Ill upload a full description about everything about me.... what do you think? Martin Re: New thingy Not sure what we could use it for either, but it would be great if we could come up with something. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:55, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Fingernails, you have outdone yourself, I'm in love with it!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 19:42, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, that was a good one. >.< http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) OMgoth you are my new fave person (just below Mia.) you love all my favorate people and more...how have i not seen that!? and you're really 16? OMGoth! ♥Luna/Bella♥ Testing Ok, I want to try this new thing you made. hahaha... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 22:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question TLG is like, 30 so he has his job and stuff so he doesn't allways get on. and personaly, i think he's mean. ♥Luna/Bella♥ :(sorry to intrude >.< but) he is not mean!!! He's just distant... taking his time to get back to people. I felt the same way for a little bit but then we actually got to talking and he's pretty cool... so yeah. >.< http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 22:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) actually i've never heard of her, but i'll try to watch the vids later, my parents are being annoying! (they have no clue i have a social life on here! haha!) ♥Luna/Bella♥ :I did a little sluething and from what I can tell there was some sort of miscomunication... now I wasnt there for all of it, so I have no idea what the truth of the matter is... but I think its important to realize that sometimes we make more out of things than they really are... I do it ALL of the time. >.< http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 23:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: things Well, honestly its a personality thing, some people have it others (hover word) :Forgive me for asking, but are you a Twiguy??? I thought you were but I have a habit of being wrong alot. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 23:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) haha! dark? nope! just an insane 13 year old! i'm loving these songs! haven't heard the last one you sent though, i'll tell you when i do. ♥Luna/Bella♥ :Gatcha ^.* http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 23:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) you speak truth. i think i'm falling for you! or just your taste, this chick is becoming my new lady gaga! haha! ♥Luna/Bella♥ hemhehe! like, everything from hannah montana to metalica and underworld soundtracks. and more! but nothing evil...that's why i don't like urn anymore. i listened because i heard(read) that don henrie was in it, but when i looked for more because i was likin' it, i saw a bad song! >(* o *)< so no cupcake for urn. ♥Luna/Bella♥ yes...why? DO YOU LOVE HER TOO!??? SHE IS SO FUNNY!!! "Mr. Shefield?" haha! if not, don't hurt me... ♥Luna/Bella♥ OMGoth! never leave me! haha joking...maybe. this is a very addicting song...move while you're watchin' me, dance with the enemy... ♥Luna/Bella♥ 286="monster" by lady gaga. but you hate her, don't you? btw, nice song! and she is so funny! she was in HM once, and OMG! haha! i'll see if i can find it for you. ♥Luna/Bella♥ you haven't seen her music videos. but i guess you are right...sorta. she seems to like 80's and 60's and today's pop. ♥Luna/Bella♥ enough about her though...she's old news. haha! so what is your count? ♥Luna/Bella♥ ah! well, you chose a topic now, because as crazy as i am...i got zip. i'm trying to write for my sister and find you that video. ♥Luna/Bella♥ i'm sorry i keep finding "you have new messages" and i can't keep track! song count. ♥Luna/Bella♥ ah, i found the first part! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCV7HgsZIVk&feature=channel ♥Luna/Bella♥ what are we talking about? i'm sorry! i can't keep track! i'm talking to 3 guys but i can't stop! i don't wanna leave you hanging! just remind me what the phunk we are talking about. ♥Luna/Bella♥ no! i don't like leaving people with themselves! it's depressing! i should know! just keep talking, but about something simple. ♥Luna/Bella♥ i'm sorry...i can't keep track anymore...i'm almost in tears because of the fact i'm stupid... ♥Luna/Bella♥ actually i translated it and...hehe... don't leave yet though...i think K let and i doubt i can talk with martin now...i'm so stupid. ♥Luna/Bella♥ how? i try to keep it simple...and yeah i say weird stuff but... i can't stop crying now... ♥Luna/Bella♥ i don't know. emo? i suck at both either way... how can you be emo and like HM? ♥Luna/Bella♥ you said to pick one. and i thought i was just insane, the best people are! haha! when someone says pick one...i can't. i like being insane, i just don't like how you say you don't understand what i'm writing...is this not simple enough? ♥Luna/Bella♥ grr...not helping. but i think i'm okay now...other than a sore throat...i tend to hold back as much as i can and that hurts... ♥Luna/Bella♥ WHAT THE PHUNK DID YOU SAY TO HIM!!!??? I SAW "DRAMA"!!! WHAT DID YOIU SAY!!!!??? ♥Luna/Bella♥ i allready have that one! haha! "Welocome. to the. creepshow!" ♥Luna/Bella♥ YOU'RE THE ONE THAT FORCED ME TO USE THAT DAMN THING!!! AND I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!!! grr...i'm not mad, not at you anyways. ♥Luna/Bella♥ i have to go, sorry i was being mean, and sorry i'm still stupid. ♥Luna/Bella♥ ...that's mean. ♥Luna/Bella♥ i'm back! and to answer your question i was feeling depressed so please don't make me cry again, i just got to feeling better. ♥Luna/Bella♥ do you still like me? sorry i sent that b!tch of a message. so has anything entered your mind since the...40 minutes i've been gone? btw, do you ever wake up from a nightmare/dream/whateveryoucallit and feel like something is like, pulling on the energy or your spirit around your head? last night i had a dream and when i kept waking up, it felt like that, sorry, that was long. btw2 your quote was perfection! ♥Luna/Bella♥ sorry, um...could you start a new section? K made like, 3 so it's hard to find your's sorry. ♥Luna/Bella♥ OMGoth! you know me about an hour and know me so well! ♥Luna/Bella♥ truth. so if you like SGatlantis and tim burton and jim henson...you just may be the perfect guy! haha! ♥Luna/Bella♥ and that is sorta sad for a kerli song... ♥Luna/Bella♥ Re: Its fine but thats not exactly what we were talking about. If you figure out what we were talkign about keep it under your cap. ^.* http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :indeed a mystery of mysteries. ^.^--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::trust me its not. --http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:58, March 22, 2010 (UTC) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:09, March 22, 2010 (UTC) K separated us... ...OMGoth is that embarassing...are you serious? ♥Luna/Bella♥ Yes! and no...are you a guy? or do i blush? also, SGA is about psi vampires and it rox!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ well... you do the ;) like jessie does. suport girl. you love abunch of girls. suport either. you are scaring me. suport guy. please tell me! or i'll die of emarassment!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ please? i'll be too embaressed i'll have to leave! ♥Luna/Bella♥ come on!!! please? it's scary when someone does this stuff...you know i'm a girl! ♥Luna/Bella♥ arg! fine, we'll skip it... what do you want to talk about? ♥Luna/Bella♥ i could tell you, but you have to tell me your gender. ♥Luna/Bella♥